Complicated Clarifications
by Hannah Lynn McDonald
Summary: Life and Death meet in the canon ending of the show, in the hospital.


"Can I just point out that your plan was hardly the most brilliant?" The man stared at the beeping heart monitor, at the only sign of life in the man lying on the bed. "And I'm not telepathic, so guess what? I can't hear any of the sarcasm you're directing at me." He turned to look at the immortal lying on the bed. "Isn't locked-in Syndrome just terrific?"

He paused for a moment, as if the Immortal replied.

"What's that? It's not your fault? You don't carry any spare knives at all? Didn't have extensive knowledge of how to kill yourself?" He leaned back in the chair, studying the ceiling as he tapped his fingers on the armrest. "Perhaps I should just leave you in here..." He frowned. "We were supposed to ride the carousal today, Ætius!

"I know, I know – you have other things to do." He dropped his gaze back to the man on the bed. "Like terrorising Henry? Wonderful. And you say I'm childish..." The door of the room opened and he spoke to the intruder without looking. "It's fine – you're not needed here."

"Ah, brother mine. A pleasure to see you."

He stilled, and then twisted to look at the darkly-clothed man carefully shutting the door behind him. "...Pray tell, what poor soul have you stolen from me this time?"

Death didn't answer, casually crossing the room to stand upon the opposite side of the Immortal's bed; looking over the body. He reached down to lift up the hand, letting it fall back to the mattress. "How interesting..."

"He always spends time with you – I get bored!"

He glanced up. "You would be lost without me."

"We don't see each other."

"You don't know that."

"Actually, I do. You're like a massive black hole leeching my very essence from me – I can feel you when you walk with the mortals."

He thought about it for a moment and then inclined his head in acceptance. "Very well. And Henry did this?"

"Yes." He sighed. "Any chance you're his guest?"

"Hm – indeed, I am. But I did not quite expect this situation."

"What were you going to do – throw him off a building again or feed him to sharks?" He htought about it for a moment. "That would actually be interesting..."

"No – it seems you have already decided, haven't you? You're going to suffocate him."

"When you put it that way..."

Death merely stared at him, waiting for him to finish.

"No."

"...no?"

"Do you have your pen?"

"You can't kill me with it – the last time we tried that there were earthquakes."

"You're the one that put your office beneath Pompeii!"

"It was warm."

He gestured at the Immortal. "It was about as wise as his plan to save Henry. What was interesting?"

"...What?"

"I won't repeat myself."

"I hardly expect you to. You could hardly remember it long enough to regardless."

"You are aware that I could lock the door returning to life?"

"It is intersting that I am his guest and that you were planning on sending him to me to free him. Rather perfect timing, wouldn't you say?"

"Now you're just being annoying."

"Hardly." He waved his hands towards the respirator. "Go on now – no need to keep us waiting." He glanced down at the immobile Immortal. "I am certain that he will be happy enough to attempt to kill us as it is."

He winced. "True enough – any chance we could leave him here and let Henry deal with him?"

"Not anymore – I am his guest now. You have but sealed your own demise." He placed a hand over his heart. "I am, of course, to well-behaved to incur his anger."

"well, let's just see..." He reached over, undoing the respirator and silencing the alarm before it called the nurses. He waved his hands at the dark shade still opposite him as the Immortal quietly drifted out of consciousness and into death. "Toddle off then – you've a visitor."

He smiled as he bowed out of the room. "I am certain he will be to you next, dear brother."

* * *

He looked up when the Shade reentered his office, leaning back in the chair. "Where to even begin... Your bedside manner is horrific."

Death shrugged, dropping his cane beside the desk. "I'm hardly known for being a physician."

* * *

 _AN: ….don't ask. This is AU from basically most of my stories, because I refuse to accept that series end – it just doesn't make sense to me. That being said, this is set after the series finale. Life and Death are there to liberate Adam from the locked-in syndrome. This is much worse than I expected..._ _11-24-2015_


End file.
